The Return
by Lord-of-Dragons2007
Summary: Sarah doesn't remember the last five years of her life and Chuck is trying his hardest to get her to remember. My version of a continuation of the series, my unofficial season 6.


The Return

A Continuation of Everyone's Favorite Nerd Herder

By Lord-of-Dragons2007

 **A/N: So I started this a long time ago when I was first starting and I made the mistake of letting people/opinions drive me to delete it and second guess myself. Well I'm older and more experienced and of course more inclined to do what I want to do regardless of what other people say or think because this is what I like to do. So without any further ado here is my season 6+, I do not own the characters or anything from the show.**

The kiss was a bitter sweet moment for Chuck Bartowski, this was all he wanted from his wife for the past few weeks. It had seemed like a whole other lifetime ago since the moment they shared on the bullet train together, from them planning their future, their family, their lives together to this moment now. In a way he thanked his lucky stars to be here to kiss her, though at the same time he felt his heart ache, the kiss was just so full of memory, so full of emotion, and it felt like every moment he had shared with her before all of this was being ripped from his heart. However there was hope, it seemed as though some things ran some bells with her, some of the memories and stories he had shared with Sarah seemed to stir things up within her. Maybe it was just a matter of time before she started remembering, after Morgan had the same thing happen to him it took him a little while but things started to slowly come back for him, maybe the same thing could happen to her too.

When Chuck finally pulled away from the kiss for a breath of air, he was grew sad and scared that that might be the last kiss he could ever have from her again and the expression showed on his face. Sarah slowly opened her eyes and was met by the sad and worried expression on his face, she furrowed her brow,

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked him curiously, she didn't know why but for some reason she could feel her stomach sinking. The reason though was quite simple, Sarah's heart was remembering more than her head was, it would always bring Sarah down when Chuck was upset about something,

"It's nothing, umm how are you feeling?" Chuck asked her, begging that Morgan's theory was correct,

"Ummm, the same I think. I still don't remember too much." Sarah answered a little disappointed, but not nearly as disappointed as Chuck was at this moment. He looked down for a moment to steel himself before he forced himself to look at Sarah in the eyes,

"It's been a long night, I let me take you to your apartment. I'm sure you wanna go to sleep." Chuck rambled a little sadly,

"No." Sarah said simply which befuddled Chuck,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed that you want to go sleep, I'm sure you just want to go on your own when you're ready." Chuck said continuing to ramble on a little sadly,

"Chuck, no." Sarah started and that got his attention,

"I don't want to go back to my apartment alone. I want to go back to our home with you." Sarah told him gently to which Chuck was almost thinking that maybe he was dreaming or hearing only what he wanted to hear, he gave her a look and a nod of his head which made Sarah a little,

"You mean you wanna-" Chuck started to ask her before she jumped in,

"Yes, Chuck, yes." Sarah said softly, though oddly enough this was very reminiscent of when Chuck had asked her if she loved him, a few years ago when he thought was saving her from Shawn, when he was brave enough to ask her if for the record if she ever loved him.

Chuck gave her his usual megawatt smile and just looked at her for a moment before he moved to get up, when he was on his feet he put his hand out to help Sarah up onto her feet. The old Sarah, the Sarah he saw again a couple of days ago wouldn't have taken his hand but now after everything, after the expiation of their time together she did. Even though she didn't completely remember everything she still knew she could trust him, something about Chuck just made her feel safe, like she could let down her walls around him, she felt at home with him. When she was on her feet Chuck lead the way to the nerd Herder he took to get to the beach as they walked Sarah was deep in thought, something she never really did in her life as much as she could remember. She was debating on whether she should hold Chuck's hand or not, as alien as the thought was to her it was something that made her smile on the inside. As they started to move closer and closer to the odd looking little car, Sarah decided to say 'screw' it and she gently grabbed his hand and gently intertwined her fingers with his. Chuck was slightly taken a back by this, but he never said anything he just let things be, inside however he was doing backflips and cartwheels. To him it seemed like her heart was remembering more than her head was at the moment, he knew her, he knew his wife and what she was like he wasn't going to call too much attention to what she was doing as to not scare her off.

When they got to the car Chuck went around and opened Sarah's door for her, at first she was a little confused but then the look she had on her face melted to one of appreciation and she smiled him warmly,

"Thank you." Sarah said softly but with a genuine warmth in her voice,

"You're welcome." Chuck replied to her with his signature megawatt smile before he closed the door and went around to the other side and got in the car and started it up and drove off into the beginnings of LA rush hour traffic, as they inched and crawled through each mile all the way home Chuck looked over at Sarah because she seemed oddly quiet and still and he found her asleep in the passenger seat. He knew exactly how she felt because he felt exhausted himself, they hadn't had much time to rest ever since the intersect came back into the picture again, it always seemed that that invention of his father's ruined lives. It had claimed so many lives and ruined countless others, Chuck loved his dearly departed father but he wished he had never created this infernal machine, but on the other hand if it wasn't for the intersect his life wouldn't have changed in the ways that had, though some of it he wasn't particularly happy with right now. His life changed by in large for the better, he was braver now, he got his degree from Stanford, he moved out of his sister's place, he had a house, and a real job outside of the Buy More, he didn't want to think of where he would be at this moment if he hadn't been sent the intersect. It took them a couple of hours to get back to their house, well the building that would be their home when Chuck unpacked their things and hoped that Sarah would stay with him and try and make things work again. Luckily though the bed was set up upstairs so all they had to do was get in and up to bed. Chuck parked in front of the house and kept the car running for a little bit longer for the air conditioner while he tried to wake Sarah up peacefully, he didn't want to startle her and risk her going into full on spy mode,

"Sarah…Sarah, honey we're here." Chuck called out to her gently to try and rouse her awake,

"Mmmmm, five more minuets." Sarah replied to him sleepily, which made Chuck smile before he hesitantly reached out for her arm to gently rub it,

"We're home Sarah, just wake up enough to get to bed and then we can sleep for however long we want." Chuck said gently to her trying to get her to get up, after a second or two Sarah finally opened up her beautiful blue eyes and took in a deep breath and woke up and looked around. Then she rested her gaze on Chuck, even though she didn't know him that well she had to look at what he had done for her, he let her rest when she was sure he was exhausted himself, he came to her when she was alone, and he was gently trying to wake her up to get her to get from the car to a comfy bed, just everything she knew about him so far told her that he was a nice guy a sweet man and she could trust him and be with him. Sarah smiled warmly at him,

"Ok, you win, lets go." Sarah told him semi-jokingly before she stretched her legs and arms a little bit, Chuck smiled back at her for a moment and watched her stretch a little bit with a dreamy expression on his face. Sarah noticed this and looked over to him,

"What?" Sarah asked him curiously wondering what he was looking at,

"Nothing." Chuck said softly still with that dreamy expression on his face and in his voice, he looked at her for a moment longer before he turned to turn off the air conditioner and then turned off the car. Chuck got out of the car and went over to the other side and opened the door and helped Sarah out of the car, she smiled at him warmly again,

"Thank you, you know you don't always have to do this for me." She told him gently, still with no less warmth than before in her voice,

"Yeah, I know. I want to do it though." Chuck replied to her gently as he helped her out of the car. He locked the dark and then walked with Sarah to the front door and unlocked it and let themselves inside and then locked it again, Sarah just stood there and remembered what had happened when she attacked him here. She knew what she had done and she felt horrible about it, but she didn't say or do anything, she just shut down. Chuck could tell immediately what she was thinking and how she was feeling just by the way she stood there, unmoving and almost unblinking,

"Hey, come on its ok, you didn't know. You were manipulated." He told her gently as he slowly reached for her hand to take it in his and gently reassure her that everything was ok, she hesitantly looked up into his chocolate brown eyes with her misty blue eyes,

"I'm sorry." Sarah said anyway and out of impulse she went to him and wrapped her arms around him, for the second time today he was taken back by this but quickly melted into her and hugged her back tightly. He held her and just continued to soothe her as best he could, after a moment for two he half pulled away from the embrace,

"Come on, lets get some rest. Everything will be better once we've had some sleep and maybe some food later." He told her gently, he wanted to do more of all the things he use to do to comfort her but he wasn't sure how well she'd take it considering she wasn't quite the same woman that he had married just a short year and a half ago. Sarah's only response was to slightly nod her head and then pull back from the embrace and took Chuck's hand in hers, Chuck took this as a subtle way of saying to lead the way. Chuck lead her towards where their bedroom was going to be, the bed was put up where it was suppose to be however it was just about surrounded in boxes of clothes and furniture that wasn't exactly placed where it would ultimately be. It was a bit of a mess, but neither one of them cared, they were tired and just wanted a safe and comfortable place to sleep. "I think I saw some of your pajamas over there and the bathroom is over there if you want to change." He told her before he went to go change into a pair of his pajamas,

"Thanks." Sarah replied as she went to a box that was labeled for her clothes and she dug around until she found something comfortable to wear, she took the articles of clothing and went into the bathroom to change. While she was away Chuck changed quickly and then busied himself to tidy the room up a bit before they went to sleep, when the door opened he turned to face Sarah,

"Hey if you want to take the bed I can go sleep on the couch downstairs." Chuck said as he took a couple of sheets and a pillow from a box and started to head towards the door,

"No, its ok." Sarah said quietly as she looked into his eyes, her blue orbs held something of uncertainty,

"Please, can you stay with me?" Sarah asked quietly, not truly showing how much she wanted him there, how much she needed him there with her. Chuck nodded his head,

"Sure I can, I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay." Chuck replied to her, Sarah replied to him by gently taking his hand and leading him towards the bed. Sarah crawled in and pulled the sheets over herself and Chuck did the same himself, and he was suddenly reminded of when they came back home after he had saved her from Shaw. He laid there for a while waiting for sleep to claim him, it wouldn't be long before that happened. After a moment or two he was feeling his eyelids drooping closed and sleep had finally come to claim him, the last thing he remembered was feeling Sarah curl into him, huddle into his side clearly to get and stay warm under the covers and Chuck was comforted with one last thought before sleep claimed him. Sarah's heart and her body was clearly remembering more than her head was, and that was ok because at least it gave them both a basis to start.

 **AN: So, sorry I was gone for so long. Life just got in the way on so many levels but I'm coming back to things that I love and enjoy and so here's something that I've wanted to write for a while and was scared because I got slammed for it when I tried it when I first did it, so here's another try at it and so good or bad I'm moving forward with it. Sometimes you cant win them all and sometimes you cant make everyone happy, but what I am going to do is move forward with this because of me and because I want to tell this story. So please I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review.**


End file.
